


Silence

by anamaleth



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Arguing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders becomes a dark side, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Crying, Mentioned Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Mentioned Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is accidentally unsympathetic, Morality | Patton Sanders is trying his best but fails miserably, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamaleth/pseuds/anamaleth
Summary: Due to the upcoming wedding, Roman hides away in his room. He feels miserable and doesn't want to speak to anyone. Patton decides to pay him a visit; an argument ensues.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the upcoming angst.

Roman's room tended to be everything but quiet. There was music playing at all times, birds could be heard singing outside his window and a fire was burning in the fireplace, filling the room with the calming sound of burning wood.

Roman preferred to have some sort of background noise, it was highly unusual for him to sit in silence. Yet that was exactly what he was doing.

Roman's eyes were fixed on the wall in front of him, his hands resting still on his table. The fire in his fireplace was only slightly glowing, close to ceasing completely.

Normally, Roman would be moving in some way, drumming a beat with his fingers, tapping his foot, walking circles around his room - but he sat still. No movement except for the minimal rising and falling of his chest as he breathed.

Then, a knock disturbed his silence.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Patton said as he opened the door to Roman's door, not bothering to wait for permission to enter.

He didn't get an answer, Roman simply continued to stare at the wall.

"I just wanted to check in on you-," Patton continued hesitantly, "you've been awfully distant the last few days. I’m worried about you."

_Silence._

“Do you, uh, want to talk about it?”

Roman looked at Patton, dark shadows clearly visible under his eyes.  
He almost resembled Virgil - just that this wasn’t makeup.

“This whole wedding thing has really been getting me down,” Roman admitted.  
He sounded like he hadn’t talked in days.

“Oh, but kiddo, you did the right thing!” Patton exclaimed, confused.

“I’m not sure I did. I don’t think so.”

A heavy sigh escaped Patton’s mouth.  
“It’s important, to tell the truth. If anyone knows about loyalty, it’s you, Roman. Being there for your friends is the most honourable thing you can do!”

This was the exact opposite of what Roman had hoped to hear.  
He buried his face in his hands, massaging his temples.

“Look,” he sighed, “I get it. You’re trying to cheer me up. But this was an opportunity we’ll never get again.”

“So is the wedding,” Patton said, raising his eyebrows. “Don’t you want to be there for them on their special day?”

“I want to do my job, Patton.”  
His voice was harsh, full of built-up frustration.

“Roman, listen to yourself. You’re starting to sound like Deceit.”  
Despite his best efforts, Patton couldn’t keep the dismay out of his voice.

“Yeah, maybe he was right.”  
All of the warmth was gone from his voice.

“What are you talking about? You _are_ doing your job! Just, sometimes, giving up on a dream is the right thing to do. And we always have to do the right thing. Like I said, I thought you fought for honour, I don’t understand how you could even question that.”

“I fight for Thomas’ dreams. That’s my job.” Roman explained through clenched teeth. He was hiding the rage that was building up inside him behind calm and steady words. “And if I can’t do my job, then I don’t see any reason why I should be here.”

“I don’t get it. Kiddo, you shouldn’t-“

Before Patton could finish his sentence, Roman interrupted him.  
He pushed back his chair and stood up, his hands tightly gripping the edge of the table to the point his knuckles where turning white.

The slight glimmer of the fire behind him grew stronger until it was replaced by a bright flame.

"You never listen to me! Do you even care about what I have to say or the job I need to do?!" Roman cried out, his voice getting louder and shakier with every word he was saying.  
“I'm as much a part of Thomas as you are but apparently, you think you're more important!"

“That’s not true! I just don’t understand-“  
Once again, he couldn’t finish what he was trying to say.

“I _know_ , you keep repeating that!” Roman snapped.  
“Apparently you don’t understand anything about me! I-…I just want to fulfil my purpose but no one lets me! This was Thomas’ chance to make his dreams come true, _my_ chance to prove that I was made for this. I’m useless if I can’t do what I was made for!”

Patton took a step towards Roman, wanting to pull him into a hug, but Roman jumped right back.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me! You can't fix everything with your lovey-dovey attitude and pretending the problems aren't there!" he screamed. The red colour was fading from his sash, more and more with every word that left his mouth.

The fire flared up behind him; a threatening inferno reflecting his anger.

"That's enough! Stop being ridiculous, **_Remus_**!" Patton shouted.

_A suffocating silence surrounded them, only broken by the cracking of the fire._

Roman was frozen still, tears were glittering in his eyes. Before he could force his hurt back down, a sob escaped his mouth, tears leaving wet streaks on his cheeks.

"I didn’t mean to-," Patton started but stopped as soon as he realized what was happening to Roman.

"Save the apologies, morality,” he snarled, his voice cold and filled with hatred.  
Golden tears were streaming down his face, leaving golden marks where they came into contact with his skin.

“Kiddo, please!” Patton said desperately.  
It was clear that he was starting to panic – he was tightly gripping the sleeves of his cardigan as he stumbled backwards. He was _afraid_.

_Huh._

Roman shook his head.   
“You can't pretend that you care about me anymore. And don't call me “kiddo” ever again."

All the red colour was gone from his outfit - as if bleached - replaced by an orange tone.  
The material that had formerly been white had turned dark grey and the golden embroidery on it matched the golden marks Roman’s face.  
  
He started to sink down.

“Where are you going?” Patton asked, his voice trembling.

‘As if that wasn’t obvious,’ Roman thought.

“Home. I’m going home.”

That was the last thing Patton would ever hear from Roman.  
Or at least from the Roman he believed he had known.

The fire died down, leaving Patton in absolute silence: the state this room would forever stay in.


End file.
